I Hate Humans
by Ficbunny
Summary: Dean gets kidnapped by a bunch of nutjobs who really like torture. Can Sam find him before they go to far?
1. Chapter 1

The brothers had just finished burning Haley Coast's bones. A vengeful spirit who had been tortured and murdered by some psychotic humans.

Wasn't that hard and if Sam was honest he really enjoyed a simple, easy hunt for once. If you asked Dean however he would probably cuss you out.

He was a little cranky, not that Sam blamed him he did get thrown into a grave stone hard enough to break a rib.

That's why when Sam got back with some food and bandages he wasn't to concerned. He just figured Dean went to some bar and would be back soon.

If he had known what really had happened he wouldn't have laid down, wouldn't have fallen asleep, and he defiantly wouldn't have let his phone go dead.

-/-/-/-

Dean was miserable.

He couldn't breath and it hurt to move.

He heard Sam say he was going to the store and just mumbled something about pie. Not that he thought he would be able to eat it. He never got to eat his pie. Something bad always interrupted and frankly it pisses him off.

He just laid on the bed for bit. Eventually he drifted into sleep.

He half woke up when he heard the door open thinking it was just Sam coming back.

That was before he felt the slight pressure of a needle being pushed into his neck. He tried to fight it, but a hot fire coursed hrough his body and he passed out.

When he woke up he found himself locked in some room.

It had an asylum look, with padded walls and dingy floors. It also had blood splattered all over the place.

He stood up and tried to walk around, but was stopped by an irritating tug on his ankle.

He looked down and found a ball and chain attached to his ankle. "They fucking did not."

He sighed and reached in his pockets for anything useful. They had completely stripped him of all his weapons and lock-picks, but he still had his phone.

He found it kinda strange, but quickly dialed Sam's number. When it went to voicemail he left a quick message, "Hey, we have a slight problem. I might be stuck in a crazy house with a freakin ball and chain strapped around my ankle, but no worries you know. Call me back, preferably before the crazies come and slaughter me."

Dean really didn't cope well heart sped up, sweat beaded on his forehead, and he gnawed at his lip.

As much as he hates to admit it when the two big, and by big like bigger than the green giant big, came in it was actually relieving. "Hello boys, can I help you?"

They both stepped forward at the exact same time."Alright strong and silent. I can respect that."

They once again stepped forward.

The one on the left picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Oh come on, aren't you gonna buy me drinks first?" The other ridiculously large man rolled his eyes and tazed him.

-/-/-/-

Sam woke up and glanced at Dean's bed. He figured he was showering or something and played it off as nothing.

It wasn't until he had had his coffee that he realized he couldn't actually here the shower running.

"Dean." He wouldn't have spent the night with a girl and now that he thought about it he wouldn't have walked to a bar. Not with a broken rib. "Dean?"

He walked over to his phone. He had plugged it in during the middle of the night and saw he had two voicemail messages. "Hey, we have a slight problem. I might be stuck in a crazy house with a freakin ball and chain strapped around my ankle, but no worries you know. Call me back, preferably before the crazies come and slaughter me."

The worry from before had blossomed into panic. Especially after the next message. "Hey, S'mmy 'm not doin' to hot. Damn hum'ns. I'd really 'preciate it if ya could find m' soon..." The sound of a door opening came through the phone and the message ended.

 **(If I get 6 reviews I'll update! Thanks so much for reading.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam listened to the messages three more times. Each time his heart seemed to sink lower and lower into his chest.

He took two deep breaths and went to work.

First, he tried to track the cell.

He turned on the GPS, but it didn't help at all. It showed that Dean was in Hawii, Russia , Wisconsin, well you get the point everywhere that he couldn't possibly be.

He grabbed a beer and tried triangulating the call, but it once again had signals bouncing all over the place.

He played back the messages. Dean had said he was in a crazy house, so maybe a mental facility or hospital.

He looked it up and apparently this place was a crazy magnet. It had three old mental facilities, two ran down hospitals, a current mental facility, and two current hospitals. Great this was just his luck.

If he could just ask Dean. God he was stupid why didn't he just call him back?

He slapped his forehead in a duh manner and picked up his cell.

He dialed Dean's number and listened to it ring. He held his breath as ring after ring came through.

On the last ring someone picked up, but it definitely wasn't Dean. "Hello."

"What have you done with Dean?"

"Dean? Oh he's right here."

"Let me talk to him."

The man laughed a cold chuckle, "Oh sure thing, Deano baby brother would like to speak with you," There was silence on the other end and then Dean screamed a long scream of pure pain. "Oops my bad it looks like he's out of commission right now."

"Let him go!"

"Right. Yeah can't exactly do that my revenge isn't over."

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" Sam kept shouting into the phone, but the man had hung up.

When he tried calling back he went straight to voicemail, "Hang on Dean, I'm coming."

-/-/-/-

Dean wasn't sure how long the big lug was gonna pack him, but he smelt awful.

Seriously does this dude not take a bath. He smelt like he'd rolled in cow crap and pig intestines.

He couldn't see his face but lug #2 was fugly. Apparently that offended him though cause when he said it out loud he got a good smack on the head.

It was the truth though. He had buck teeth, a upturned piggy nose, and his eyes were just plain weird. The center thing, Sam would know what it's called, bled into the rest of his eyes. His black hair looked like it had been singed off as well as his eyebrows.

It was no wonder the only job he could get was to be some lunatics muscle.

Dean sighed and watched the dingy white tile pass under him. "Are we there yet." Lug #2 smacked him again.

"You know a pedicure could really do you some good," as an after thought he added, "and some plastic surgery." One again his meat cleaver of a hand smacked him.

Finally they passed through a door and Dean was thrown on the ground.

Before he could comment he was being chained to the ceiling, "Ooh kinky." Surprisingly he didn't get smacked this time.

"Boss will be here soon." With that they both left him hanging from the ceiling high enough where his feet couldn't touch the ground.

"You think you could loosen these up a bit?" He yelled while jiggling the chains.

As he did it shifted his shoulder where it was on the verge of being dislocated. He mumbled a few cuss words a waited.

His stomach was killing him. Apparently when you have a broken rib and take a long ride over someone's shoulder potatoe-sack style it really doesn't help nothing.

"Hello?"

He started whistling, but quickly stopped when his breathing got to shallow. He just hung there in silence.

He checked out the room. This one had ugly purple flower wallpaper that was peeling to reveal a stained yellow wall with God only knows what growing on it. The floor was the same dingy tile that was everywhere else.

He decided screw it and started whistling again when the door opened. A medium sized man came through.

He had blonde hair and grey eyes. He acted like Dean should know him, but he had no clue.

"Hello Dean!"

He didn't say anything back, "What no hello?" He sighed," I suppose you wanna get right to it."

He walked behind Dean. When he circled back into his line of sight he was pushing a cart of tools obviously used for torture, "What do you want to start with?"

"Well some pie would be nice." The man just shook his head and grabbed a knife, "Real creative."

The man shook his head and turned back to the table, "I suppose your right. You deserve so much worse."He doused the blade in alcohol, "however I think we'll start with this."

He stabbed the knife into Dean's thigh. Dean's eyes squeezed shut in pain, but he didn't make a sound.

The man twisted the knife around in Dean's thigh. He roughly pulled it out and jammed it back into it a little bit lower.

Three holes later he stopped with the stabbing and started carving.

At first it was a scratch here and there, but it slowly got deeper and deeper as he pulled the knife across Dean's muscled stomach.

The whole time Dean didn't so much as moan in pain.

"I guess you're going to be difficult then." The man reached under the table and pulled out what looked to be a bucket of water.

He walked over to him and poured the Ice water over Dean's head. He then walked back to the table and picked up a Cattle prod.

He stuck to Dean and electricity coursed through him. This time he couldn't hold back the scream.

Over and over this happened until he passed out.

When he woke up he was back in his original room.

The 'Boss' was there holding Dean's phone. "Maybe it's time you give that brother of yours a call."

He turned and left the room locking the door behind him.

Dean shakily called Sam. It once again went to voicemail, " "Hey, S'mmy 'm not doin' to hot. Damn hum'ns. I'd really 'preciate it if ya could find m' soon..." He tried not to slur, but failed miserably.

The men seemed human enough, but it didn't make sense why they would kidnap Dean. He would never understand humans.

It wasn't long before lugs 1 and 2 came back, "Oh you missed me, how sweet."

Neither one responded as they walked up to him and, same as last time, unchained him and threw him over their shoulder.

They seemed to have arrived at the room quicker this time. He was sat in a chair and tied down.

The man , he really needed to learn his name, walked over and reached in Dean's pocket, "Woah dude, no offense, but you're not really my type."

The man looked up at him and shook his head. He pulled out Dean's phone, "We're calling Sammy," the phone chirped, "or he's calling us even better. Hello?"

He winked at Dean, "Dean? Oh he's right here."

The man laughed a cold laugh, "Oh sure thing, Deano baby brother would like to speak to you."

Lug #2 Smiled a sickly smile and swung a barbed mace at Dean's hand. A scream tore from his throat, "Son of a bitch!"

"Oops, my bad it looks like he's out of commission right now."

There was a brief pause, "Right. Yeah can't exactly do that my revenge isn't over." He snapped the phone shut and stuffed it back in Dean's pocket.

"Revenge for what?"

He smiled, "That's right you weren't there. Well Little Sammy tortured and killed my best friend. Since the old man helped he was preferable, but he's bit the dust." He shrugged in a what-can-us-do manner.

The lugs rolled the torture cart over. "So would you like to choose this time?"

 **(When I get to 9 reviews I'll update. Thanks for reading!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry for the short chapter I haven't had much time so it's kinda rushed.)**

Sam had done everything he could think of.

He done research galore, tried to imagine what the man who had Dean could possibly want revenge for, and he'd even tried praying to Cas, not that that did much good.

The only thing left to do was actually go and search each place. It wasn't smart considering he had no back up, but if that's what it took to get Dean back. Well he didn't care how long it took to search each place he'd find him.

He grabbed the keys to the Impala and quickly took off to location number one. It was an old mental facility just on the edge of the town.

He drove while listening to Dean's music and laughed at how he used to hate this stuff, now, well now everything else seems like crap.

He pulled up at Coster's Mental House and scoffed at their slogan, 'Where crazies are treated with care!' That's not exactly comforting.

The building itself was 4 stories and it looked as if it could come crashing down any minute.

On the inside all the walls were covered in dirt. Sam ran his finger down one and a distinct line could be seen where he'd dragged his finger thrqough the filth.

The floor was just as bad if not worse. He couldn't imagine anyone being able to breath here let alone keep someone here.

He checked anyway. Room to room he searched for anyone.

He had given up and was leaving when his cell rang.

-/-/-/-

After the torture session Dean was, surprisingly, conscious.

He was once again tossed over the big guys shoulder and carried down the long hall. This time however he was carried through a red set of doors and into what appeared to be a type of kitchen.

It was small and mostly empty. A few utinsals laid around, but he didn't understand why they were taking him here.

It made since when they turned a corner and opened a steel door. Apparently the torture wasn't quite over yet.

They tossed him into the walk in freezer and shut the door behind them.

Dean tried to stand, but immediately collapsed back to the ground. With a groan he banged his head on the ground and instantly regretted the action.

He looked around at the blue frosty walls and concrete floor. There were a few types of food and as he looked over them he realized they all came from the same place, Megalows. He hoped that meant he was close to their factory or store.

If so he could tell Sammy and hopefully be found sooner. If he was wrong though... Well he didn't really want to know what would happen to him.

He knew he needed to get up and move around, but with five stab wounds, a dislocated shoulder, countless cuts and bruises, and let's not forget the broken ankle, wrist, and fingers it made it just a little bit hard. Not to mention the broken rib and, since he was coughing up blood, he figured there was probably some internal damage.

Let's just say he wasn't moving anytime soon.

He tried keeping his mind off the cold by thinking about everything and anything.

Around thirty minutes later the door opened.

The 'boss' walked in with a gun and grabbed Dean's phone quickly dialing Sam's number.

"Hello Sammy. I would like to inform you of who I am. In case you haven't figured it out I'm Andris Bloke. You brother is not in the best condition and I'm no nurse but I'd have to guess he will be dead before the day is over. So, I am now offering you your final goodbye." He held the phone next Dean's ear.

Dean could hear Sammy saying some dopey crap, but instead of listening smiled real big at Andris.

He put all the effort into getting the words out clear, "Hospital 2005 Megalows Hurry."

The last thing heard on either side was the sound of a gun going off.

 **(When I reach 12 reviews I'll update. Thanks for reading!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam flinched as the sound of a gun going off echoed through the phone. "Dean? DEAN!"

"Your call has been disconnected. Please try again."

"Dammit Dean."

By now Sam was already in the Impala speeding toward their current motel. Going near 100mph he got there in less than 5 minutes.

The car screeched to a stop and Sam was out just as quick.

He ran into the shabby room and looked for a Hospital that shut down around 2005. Only one came up and he thanked God for that.

It was a couple miles away, but for the worried Winchester it seemed like it might as well be across the country.

He didn't bother packing anything, just jumped back into Dean's beloved car and took off towards the old St. Ann's Memorial Hospital.

He was there in a couple of minutes and looked around for any cars. Not seeing any he ran to the large building.

He checked the doors and found them unlocked. As they slowly squeaked open he swore he could hear his heart trying to pound it's way out of his chest. He stepped on the dingy tile and started his search.

The first room that showed any sign that someone had been there was a plain white room. This must have been where they were keeping Dean because the walls were padded and a ball and chain Sat on the floor. Also, there was blood pooled around the middle of the floor.

He took a deep breath and refused to think about the condition he might find Dean in. Once he had collected himself he moved to a different room. This one, like most rooms he had saw, had ugly peeling wallpaper that had purple flowers. It also showed no signs of having held Dean at any point.

Room after room he searched and with each empty one he started to lose hope.

He came to a set of red double doors that were different than the rest and cautiously pushed them open.

A small kitchen it seemed, but that's not what caught his eye. A small spatter of blood laid in front of a steel door.

He slowly crepted to the door despite his brotherly instinct to rush inside. When he pushed it open he was horrified at what lay in front of him.

Dean was covered in blood and he looked, he looked very dead.

Sam raced to him and baseball slid right beside him.

Checking for a pulse he felt only slight relief when a small thump vibrated against his fingers. "Okay Dean, come on. Come on."

He fished his phone from his pocket. After informing them of where he was and what was wrong he went back to patching Dean up.

He did think to grab the first aid kit from the trunk and put a bandage over the gunshot wound in Dean's shoulder. He bandaged a few more of Dean's worst injuries, but he couldn't do anything about the cold.

Sam couldn't risk moving Dean. If the ambulance didn't get here soon though he'd have to do something.

He was starting to get worried about hypothermia when finally the paramedics barged in. They set to work as Sam stood to the side with a worried expression. That's when the police came.

They started questioning him and Sam was glad that they had decided not to be FBI agents and instead were novelists. It made explaining being in this building and what happened a lot easier.

Sam, for once, actually told, mostly, the truth to the police. He knew Andris was behind it and told the police the name in hopes they could track him down.

As much as he wanted to find him and rip his throat out for harming his brother he didn't think he could leave Dean alone.

Speaking of Dean they were now loading him into the ambulance.

He excused himself from the cops and ran to his brother. "I'm riding with him."

Sam ignored the stern look from one of the paramedics and climbed in the ambulance.

"Just don't touch anything."

He nodded his agreement and watched as they worked on Dean.

Most of the medical mumbo-jumbo went over his head, but it caught his attention when one of the paramedics said, "We're losing him."

Sam snapped his attention to his brother and grabbed his hand. He knew if Dean was awake, no matter what condition he was in, he would quickly pull away, but Sam couldn't help it. The thought of losing Dean was to much.

Sure sometimes he was a pain in the ass, but a world without his goofy remarks and overly protectiveness was unimaginable.

They still hadn't brought him back and Sam found himself praying, not to Cas, but to God. He prayed his big brother would be okay.

"Please Dean." Sam squeezed his hand, but go no reaction from his lifeless brother, "Please."

Then two of the most relieving words were spoke, "He's back."

 **(I know I know it's cheesy sorry. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(This was my firat Supernatural fanfic so I hoped I did okay. Thanks so much for reading. Reviews make me smile.)**

They pulled into the hospital and the paramedics unloaded Dean. Before Sam could so much as blink they were rolling him through the doors shouting medical terms at each other.

He had to jog to keep up with the fast paced doctors.

One of the nurses put a hand on his chest as they rolled Dean through a set of grey double doors, "I'm sorry sir you can't go back there."

"Like hell! My brother's back there. I'm going."

"I understand sir, but he's in good care. If you'll just wait over there," she pointed over to a patch of what looked to be the most uncomfortable chairs, even by Sam's standards, "We will tell you as soon as we have any information on his condition."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Realizing how many people have this exact argument everyday and never get anywhere he simply nods his head.

"Thank you. There is a bathroom right around that corner where you can clean up. Also, if you could fill out these papers it would really help us take better and quicker care of your brother."

Sam nodded his head again and grabbed the small clipboard.

It wasn't until he saw the pale red that he was smudging on the paper that he noticed he was covered in blood.

His heart caught in his throat as he slowly talked himself to the restroom. He'd had Dean's blood on him before, more times than he could count actually, but this time was different.

This time it hadn't been some random vamp or demon. It had been a human, a fucking human. Most of all it had been Sam's fault. He wasn't there when Dean needed him.

Maybe if he'd been at the motel Andris would have just shot him and got it over. Dean would have been fine. He wouldn't be dying somewhere in this godforsaken place.

If he'd just been there Sam wouldn't be staring at his own disheveled self starring back at him through the mirror as he washed his own brothers blood from his hands.

He scrubbed and scrubbed until his hands were far past clean.

He shut off the water with his hands that were pink from all his scrubbing and walked back to the dull waiting room.

He sat for hours waiting for any news about his brother.

He had just drifted asleep when an old nurse called Dean Helton. Sam stood up Immediately recognizing their current alias. He rushed over to the nurse, "I'm his brother. Is he okay."

"Yes, he's fine. Right now he is in the ICU I can take you to him, but the doctor would like to speak to you first."

He breathed out a relieved breathe and followed the nurse.

She led him to the 4th floor where a tall man was waiting. "I can take him from here."

The nurse, Sam thinks her name was Maggie, nodded and got back into the elevator.

"Mr. Helton suffered serious trauma. It was touch and go for a little while, but we were able to repair all internal damage. He has a list of injuries all of which need to be closely monitored. We would like to keep him here for awhile."

"Oh," Dean wouldn't like that, "Okay. though he may be a little eh... difficult."

The doctor laughed a deep chuckle, "That shouldn't be an issue. We have many patients who aren't happy with a prolonged stay. However if he wishes to go home early we can probably have him out in one to two weeks."

They had been walking while they were talking and stopped at presumably Dean's room. "Thank you, doctor."

"Your brother is in there. Try not to upset him to much."

Sam replied with a small sure as he pushed the door open.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dean.

Dean was laying pale and small in the hospital bed with wires hooked up all over him.

He looked little and not at all how Dean should. He should be flirting or cracking jokes, not lying still and quiet. Not damaged in a hospital bed because of him.

Sam shook his head to stop where his thoughts were going. He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat.

For hours he sat doing nothing, just staring at Dean and listening to the constant beeping of machines.

-/-/-/-

Dean hadn't woken up.

The doctors told him he had went into a coma and would probably come out when his injuries healed.

After the first week Sam couldn't handle it. The constant noise and no progress frustrated him.

His boredom got the best of him and he found himself looking through a stolen police file. The police had found Andris and two other men holed up in some warehouse in a few towns over.

At first Sam stayed away not wanting to leave Dean for too long, but after the second week he decided to pay Andris a visit.

Sitting across from the man who nearly killed his brother proved to much for his self control and within seconds of Andris sitting down Sam was driving his fist through Andris' face.

The guards were on him in a matter of seconds dragging him out of the visitors room.

He went back to the hospital to find that there had been no changes in Dean's condition.

-/-/-/-

It had been two months since Dean was taken into the hospital.

They had put him into a different room.

On his way back from a food run the doctor interrupted him.

"Sam, may I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure. Is something wrong?"

"No, in fact, as soon as your brother wakes up he should be able to leave." He ran a hand through his hair, "However, we do need to consider the fact that he may not wake up."

"No, he will. We're not going to talk like he's dead."

"I understand sir, I know it's hard, but if he doesn't come out soon there are some options you'll need to consider and it would be best if you..."

"No he will wake up. We're not having this conversation."

Sam walked into Dean's room and pulled the door shut behind him.

He went to his spot next to the hospital bed and grabbed Dean's hand, "Come on dude, it's been long enough don't you think." His color had improved yet he still looked lifeless to Sam. "Come On! Don't you think you should join reality man."

Sam felt a small twitch against his hand, "Y'd think y'd be more sympathetic."

"Dean, DEAN! Oh thank God." He hit the call button and a nurse rushed in.

"Okay Mr. Helton if you'll follow this light with your eyes," she shined a tiny flashlight into his eyes. "Good we need to run a few more tests, but as soon as we can get you up and around you'll be on your way."

"M'kay, but ya think I could get some water."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks," Dean smiled and winked.

It was just a small gesture, but a huge weight was lifted of Sam's chest.

The nurse came back with Dean's water and a little later the doctor came to do some tests.

Within an hour Dean was perfectly fine. They walked out of the hospital and once again the two Winchesters were on the road again.

Leaving that town and all the chaos far behind.

"You know man, I really hate humans."

Sam chuckled, "Me to... Jerk."

"Bitch."

 **(Thanks for all the amazing reviews.)**


End file.
